Of Ninjas and Pirates
by Nyame
Summary: It has been three years since the Straw Hat pirate crew was created. Luffy is now Pirate King. Everyone else has also accomplished their dreams except for Robin. But now, after letting Luffy’s childhood friend join them, her dream is going to come true.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It has been three years since the Straw Hat pirate crew was created. Luffy is now Pirate King. Everyone else has also accomplished their dreams except for Robin. But now, after letting Luffy's childhood friend join them, her dream is going to come true.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or One piece.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1-**

_**OH FUCK THIS! STORY STARTS NOW!!!!!!**_

**Hidan: Guys! Get ready to enroll Nyame in Anger Management!!**

**Kakuzu & Kaisho: **_**WE ARE NOT SPENDING MONEY ON THAT!!!**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

It was a normal day on the Thousand Sunny. Sanji was cooking lunch for the rest of the crew, Franky was expecting the ship for any damages, Zoro was napping in the crow's nest, Robin was in the library, Nami was going over her maps, and everyone else was fishing.

Oh yes, it was quite a normal day.

That is, until a loud THUD was heard on the lawn/deck of the ship.

Everybody was on the scene in a split second to see a very beautiful sight.

It was a woman, who looked like she was about the age of sixteen. She had silver hair and slightly pale skin. Her eyes were that of a violet shade. Her body was that of an hour glass figure, while her tits were at least Double-D. She was wearing a simple black tank-top, and pants along with blue sandals. The most interesting features were the dragon shaped birthmark that wrapped around her right forearm, and the two tattoos on her shoulders. The one on the right shoulder was a '3' while the left shoulder was shaped as a '3/4'. On her back were a blue scythe and a gigantic scroll.

'Who is this woman?' was most of the thoughts coming onto the crew's mind.

'Mellorine!' (One free One piece story to the first guy to review and tell me who this is (Not))

'It can't be…' thought…Luffy?

"Hello there." She spotted Luffy and gave him a bone crushing hug.

Said Pirate was turning blue "Hi…cha…can…not…breathe…"

The girl dubbed Hicha blushed and immediately let Luffy go.

"Sorry Luffy-chan, I just haven't seen you in so long."

"It's…okay…"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So you helped Makino, Garp and Ace raise Luffy?" asked Nami.

Luffy explained to the crew that this was childhood friend of his. She taught him and Ace some fighting moves and such to help him in a time of need. Hicha also revealed that she was married. This of course broke Sanji's heart.

"Hai, I did." Her face showed a smiling expression.

In a split-second it turned serious.

"I believe it's time I tell you the real reason I'm here."

Everyone's attention immediately went to her.

"Luffy…do you remember those stories I told you when you and Ace were kids?"

"You mean those stories about ninja and Gods?"

"Hai."

"Well of course I remember them. Those were really good stories, especially the one about Naruto and all!!"

"Good because all those stories were real."

Luffy instantly froze.

"All…of…them?" a look of complete fear instantly appeared on his face as he paled.

Hicha nodded; her expression grim.

"You can't be serious Hicha."

"Aye, I am."

While the two were conversing, the rest of the Straw-hats watched surprised. What happened in those stories that made their captain scared so easily?

"Listen to me all of you." Hicha's voice snapped everyone out of their train of thought.

"You're probably wondering why your captain is so scared. Well I'm about to tell you the story that effects the world today, something that even Brook and Robin has never heard about. But first I have a question for Robin."

Her head snapped to said woman.

"Robin…did you tell anyone about the Void Century?"

This surprised everyone. When they read the poneglyph at Raftel it stated that all would be revealed in good time.

"But the Poneglyph said that the Void Century would be revealed in good time?"

A smile graced Hicha's lips.

"Good, that means you took the time to actually read it. This means I can tell you what happened during that period of time."

Everyone's attention immediately went to her again.

"First I got to tell you about a hidden council inside the world government.

The council is made of ten members, nine men and one woman, each having enough power to wipe out the whole entire Whitebeard armada, including Whitebeard himself."

Everybody's eyes widened at that.

"Each member uses the Gorosei as puppets. What the Gorosei knows about the Void Century is probably complete and utter bullshit made up by that council."

"Then how can they control the Gorosei if they do not know about the Void century themselves?" asked Robin.

"Oh they do Robin, because all those of members…

…are responsible for the creation of the world government."

Everyone was gaping now. Ten people with the power to destroy Whitebeard's whole armada, _including_ Whitebeard himself, are responsible for the creation of the World Government? Now that's something you don't hear every day.

"How exactly can that be? Well that brings us to the Void Century. Let me start at what the world use to be before the World Government.

This world use to inhabit shinobi or ninja. Pirates, Marines, everything in the world you know never existed. Even the Akuma no Mi did not exist. This whole entire world was ruled by Shinobi. At the very beginning Shinobi stuck together as groups with the same blood or 'clans'. But after a while the first shinobi village sprang up. While most Shinobi villages were minor, there were five major shinobi villages that existed there.

Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni…

Kirigakure no Sato of Mizu no Kuni…

Iwagakure no Sato of Tsuchi no Kuni…

Sunagakure no Sato of Kaze no Kuni…

And Kumogakure no Sato of Kaminari no Kuni.

These five villages were known as the most powerful shinobi villages. But there was a sixth Shinobi village more powerful than all the rest.

Its name was Yugakure no Sato; my home village."

Everyone was gaping now; this woman was over 900 years old?

"Aye, the reason why Yugakure was so feared is because of one reason. It was ruled by Gods of the highest rank and power. I was one of those Gods, the third most powerful in fact, and my nickname was feared through the world. I was known as _Sendohime_ (Death Princess). We rarely fought with others though. Even with centuries peace there was still death and destruction. Then something happened that changed everything, and turned our world into what you all know today.

The second most powerful God, one of the only two beings in this universe that have higher rank and power than me, created the two ancient weapons Pluton and Poseidon, and destroyed the land of the Shinobi World into small islands which landed into different areas of the world, wiped out all the memories of the Shinobi World from the people, and implanted new ones of the world you know today. He imprisoned every single living resident of Yugakure except for twenty-three, and created the World government and Akuma no mi for his own benefit. That man ruined the happy lives of trillions of people."

The Straw-Hat crew couldn't believe their ears.

"The twenty-three that are currently out of his grasp are the ten members of the hidden council, my group of the elite ten ninjas called Yuuku, me included, my cousin Delia, the sixth most powerful being in the universe, Tsunade Senju, the greatest medical ninja in the world, and the most powerful being in all of existence, whose name I shall reveal in good time. Their locations shall be hidden, but we are going to pick up six of them, though, that is if you help me."

Moment of silence.

Stare…

Stare…

Stare…

"Where to first?" Luffy's answering grin threatened to split his face.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So we have to go find Whitebeard?" asked Zoro as he spoke to Hicha in the crow's nest. Both he and Hicha were trying to take a nap. When that failed, they just sat and started to talk.

Though it was a lot to take in, the Straw-hat crew got it just well and fine. Now starting on their newest adventure, they started to their first destination; the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's main ship.

"Hai, not only do we need Ace, but there is a member of Yuuku on that ship and we need all thirteen ninja if we're going to defeat the world government." she responded gleefully.

After five minutes of talking yell was heard all over the Thousand Sunny.

"Moby Dick has been spotted, Luffy; Waiting for orders." Usopp's voice carried itself throughout the ship.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So you want borrow Ace and another from my crew?" Whitebeard questioned Hicha with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai; that is all I ask."

"Well sure you can have Ace, but who else do you need?"

Hicha thought for a second. "One of your crewmembers wouldn't happen to have blue hair, right?"

All current Whitebeard pirates, including Whitebeard himself, in the vicinity paled. The Straw-Hat crew had questioning looks on their faces. Whitebeard then whispered into the ear of one of his nurses (Who had finished beating the shit out of Brook, for obvious reasons). She left and went below deck of the ship. She came back running. A woman soon followed her, calmly walking with an indifferent look on her face.

She had her blue hair in a bun and a white origami flower placed at the left side of her hair. Her breasts were slightly smaller than Hicha; the clothes she wore were surprisingly the same as Hicha's, all the way to the sandals. She and the God were about the same height. The most surprising feature however, was the piercing below her bottom lip.

The woman stopped in her tracks and calmly turned to Whitebeard. Her indifferent look still placed on her face.

"What the fucking hell do you want, ya old shithead?"

The Straw-Hat crew's jaws were on the ground, except for Robin, who only raised an eyebrow. Was this woman serious? Hicha on the other hand, had a smirk on her lips.

"Ah, yes, well, Kona, you wouldn't happen to now this woman?" Whitebeard pointed Hicha. Kona's eyes widened.

"Hime-sama!!"

The two black clad girls hugged each other. Bright smiles adorned their faces.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted visit and…" Hicha's bright smile faltered.

Kona's smile immediately turned into an indifferent face again. "She gave the signal already?"

The God nodded. "Hai, it's time. But before we leave this very ship, I need to grab someone."

She turned to Whitebeard. "Where is that narcoleptic baka, anyway?" Whitebeard pointed to a door.

Hicha grinned. "Oh, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Guess who came to visit you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Said man immediately came out the door. As soon as he spotted Hicha, he let out a man scream. He fell down on his ass. "What the fuck are you doing here, you psycho bitch?!!!" Ace yelled as he pointed at Hicha.

"Ah, I thought you would be happy to see me, your brother and his crew…" she said in a sad tone.

"Why would be happy to see someone who almost killed me, _and_ my brother and called it training?!!! I swear…you were ten times worse than ji-chan ever could be!!"

"Well too bad for you then, you fucking pansy, your captain gave me permission to borrow you, so you're gonna be stuck with me for a long time!! And do you know what the best part is, ya damn baka?!! Both you and your brother are going to be trained by me!!"

"NANI!!!!!" screamed both Ace and Luffy.

"That's right shitheads. I'm sure you guys are so excited, that you can't wait. In fact…why don't we start as soon we get on the Thousand Sunny?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kona coughed loudly. For some reason it sounded like the word 'pansies'.

Hicha then dragged Ace by his right foot to the ship. The narcoleptic struggled at first, but he had a narcolepsy attack and fell asleep. She also grabbed Luffy, who was _still_ screaming, by the hand. All while this was happening, everyone else in the vicinity watched the scene with a sweat-drop.

"Next stop: Shanks!!" Hicha yelled over Luffy's screams and Ace's snoring.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Hicha, Ace!!! What a pleasant surprise." Shanks had a warm smile adorned on his face.

As soon as the Sunny was spotted by the Red-Haired Pirates, they waited for Luffy to come aboard. The Rubber man visited them right after he became the King. After that little visit, the Straw-Hat that gave Luffy his nickname was officially Luffy's. They had left with smiles on their faces. Ussop had also met his father, which made him happier than all the others.

"Can I borrow one crew member?"

"But, aren't you married-"

"NOT FOR _**THAT**_ YOU ALCOHOLIC!!!!!! ONE OF MY NAKAMA, OTHER THAN THE ONES THAT CAME WITH ME AND YOU, IS ON THIS VERY SHIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shanks winced. "Well you don't have to yell so loud about it. Sure you can borrow one."

"Good; you wouldn't happen to have someone with hair as red as yours, would you?"

Again, something strange happened. For some bizarre reason, the Red-haired pirates paled just like the Whitebeard pirates. A door opened, and they paled even more.

There stood a man that looked so emotionless, that he made Ulquiorra from Bleach look like a happy go lucky kid from one of those old stupid sitcoms. He had red hair just like Shanks and Chocolate brown eyes. His tan as much lighter than Shanks, and his clothing was that of a long-sleeved black shirt and the same black pants and sandals as Hicha and Kona. He raised an eyebrow as he spotted Hicha and Kona.

"She gave the signal?"

"Hai; now come on Sarome, grab your weapons and go."

"Whatever you say, Hime-sama."

Just as they were about to turn to Sarome's room, a loud voice was heard.

"RED-HAIRED SHANKS!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!!!!"

"Ohayo, Garp!!!" Hicha waved at Garp's warship, which was on the other side of the Thousand Sunny.

"Hicha?"

Stare…

Stare…

Stare…"YOU!!"

"What?"

"Hicha, why did you encourage them to travel the unruly path of piracy? Why?"

Hicha sighed; was he still bent on this?

"Because they could never become marines, you know that. They have the blood of the second most wanted man in the world currently, and you expected the World government _and_ the Marines to let them in without attempting to execute them? Garp, you were expecting a miracle that was never going to happen. Anyway, could you do me favor and bring out all your men?"

"Sure."

As soon as she saw all were out, she did something completely unexpected. She took out a super, awesome…box of pocky. And another one. And another one. And another one. _And another one_. And threw it at the ocean.

Quite unexpected.

Then, from Garp's ship, a private jumped out into the ocean.

"POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He grabbed all the boxes and landed on the water. That's right, _on_ the water. He was standing on the water.

"Hello Itacie, glad you could make it." Hicha's grin threatened to split her face.

The private's cap fell to reveal black haired tied into a loose ponytail. He had nicely tanned skin and lines on his faces. His mouth had cigarette in it.

"Signal?"

"Yup."

"Fine, I'll go get my stuff."

"Don't take so long, and don't take too much pocky." spoke Sarome.

"I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSSESION WITH POCKY!!!"

Everyone gave him a look that said "Yeah right".

"Suuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee you don't."

Hicha smiled.

"Next stop: the undersea Gaol known as Impel Down."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"So you're just going to teleport us there?" asked Luffy, disappointed that this infiltration was going to be boring.

"Yeah; we don't want any more attention, and I don't want to deal with bounty hunters. Plus, if I get a bounty then the Hidden Council will find out about this and will be on guard, making everything harder."

"Why do we have to go to Impel Down anyway?" Ace questioned.

Hicha sighed, "Ace, you don't know about this since you were in Impel Down for such a short time but in a far part of level six, there is a cell that holds the most insane man to ever live. He is also my nakama. The government fears him so much that the Gorosei didn't tell the Hidden council about him. His insanity was caused by a childhood traumatic experience. Every single member of Yuuku went through one of those. It turned him into both a schizo and a cannibal; and when I mean cannibal, I mean cannibal. Not only does he only eat meat, he eats human body parts. He won't harm or bother comrades and friends, though that is if you manage not to piss him off. His Schizophrenic is pretty bad too. When he gained it, his skin and the skin on his face turned white and black. One half white, the other black. He even fell in love with his partner, the most insane woman in the world. Didn't surprise me, though. I swear those two were made for each other."

"That bad?"

"Hai; now let's get moving."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Ten minutes later-Impel Down-Level Six)

"Oi, Z, get your ass moving and break out of the cell already." Hicha spoke to the man in the cell in the far part of Impel Down.

"Ah, **Hicha, what a **pleasant surprise. Milady **gave the signal** already?"

A man walked into the light. Like Hicha said, half of the skin of his body was white while the other half black. He had green hair and the irises of his eyes were a strange yellow. He was wearing exactly what Hicha was wearing and a black overcoat and a hood.

He calmly walked to the bars of his cells. He turned his hand into a plant like sword and swiped his hand in an 'X' with god-like speed. Five seconds later, the bars that blocked the entrance to his cell fell down in four pieces.

"Did he eat an Akuma no Mi?" spoke Robin quietly as she stared at the man in awe. Everyone else, excluding Yuuku, also watched in awe.

"No. This is the power of Yuuku. One of us could destroy Whitebeard's whole entire fleet, including Whitebeard himself, without even a scratch. We wouldn't even be tired."

'Why am I not surprised?' was the thought going through everyone's head. Hicha's voice however, cut through their thoughts like butter.

"We're on a role. Next stop: Chopper's home town, the Sakura Kingdom located on the Winter Island, Drum Island."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hidden Councils, Ninja Gods, and the Mysterious pasts of Yuuku, the elite ninja force of Yugakure, all in one adventure. Another beginning for The Mugiwaras. Things will never change for them. Oh well, R&R!!!**

**Pairings:**

**Luffy X Boa Hancock**

**Ace X Nami**

**Others undecided**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It has been three years since the Straw Hat pirate crew was created. Luffy is now Pirate King. Everyone else has also accomplished their dreams except for Robin. But now, after letting Luffy's childhood friend join them, her dream is going to come true.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or One piece.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

(Grand Line-Red Line-The Holy Land of Mariejois)

An emergency meeting was called and all Vice-Admirals and up in Marine ranking was requested to be there. The Gorosei themselves were there in person. Not only did they come, but five of the Shichibukai were there as well; Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard), Gecko Moria, and Bartholomew Kuma were those appearances. Boa Hancock and Jimbei failed to show up.

"This meeting is about something that the Straw-Hats happened to be involved with. Something very big." spoke one of the Gorosei.

"What did they do this time?" groaned Sengoku. Those pirates seem to cause trouble everywhere they go, even after their captain became Prate King.

"Yesterday, at exactly 3:08 p.m., the Straw-Hat pirate crew along with Portgas D. Ace and four unknowns broke into Impel Down. What eluded the staff was the fact that they seemingly appeared out of nowhere on Level Six. They didn't detect them at all. But who they broke out is why this meeting is held right now."

"Who exactly did they break out?" asked Mihawk.

"They broke out the most insane man in the world. This man defeated and destroyed a Buster Call once. He is schizophrenic and a cannibal. He even eats human body parts. When we sent people to confront him for capture, he willingly turned himself in. The words he said before he was sent to Impel Down were 'You will not be able to stop the Revolutionaries. This corrupt government will fall. And the very people who created this government will pay for betraying us; with their lives.' It leaves us to believe he has ties with the Revolutionary army. If this is all true then we're in deep trouble. So, as of now, the World Government is issuing a full scale order for the Marines and all Government agents, including the Shichibukai. You're not allowed to engage the Pirate King, his crew, his brother, or anyone with him. To do this is nothing short of a certain death. No Questions; Meeting adjourned."

* * *

(Paladego-Grand Line)

"Milady, Hicha has broken out Z and has collected Kona, Sarome, and Itacie. She is on her way to collect Tsunade. Any further orders?" spoke Dragon to a woman.

"Tell her that when she collects Tsunade and Delia to start the Straw-Hat crew with their training in the Shinobi arts." A young woman in a black cloak with a cowl on her head spoke. Her Aura was warm and inviting. She was happy and delighted.

"As you wish, Milady." Dragon bowed.

"Dragon…your son reminds so much of a great man. I have no doubt that he will become one of the best Shinobi in the world. So be sure to protect him until that time comes."

"Of course." the man smiled. Something like that from him is rare.

As Dragon left, the woman thought things that will be revealed in good time. Her Aura turned cold. She was in sorrow.

'_Koi _(Love)_, I gave you my heart, yet you broke it the day you destroyed our home. You took away my nakama. You __**will**__ die by my hand. Naruto, Hinata, all of you…I will free you from your prison. I won't rest until I do. This I swear on my honor. Destroy my remains, disgrace me, and curse my afterlife if I fail you.'_

* * *

"Why do we need to go back to Drum Island?" questioned Nami.

"Tsunade is located on that island. We will need her for healing injuries that Chopper won't be able to heal. Besides, we need her to teach you the Shinobi Arts." responded Hicha.

"The Shinobi Arts?" questioned everyone.

"Well we plan to make you guys great Shinobi. By doing this we can spread the Shinobi Arts throughout the world so they may be used again. Not only that, but if you guys ever run into the Hidden Council without us you'll be sitting ducks if you don't learn this stuff."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously; but before we start on that we must first get Tsunade and my cousin Delia."

* * *

As they entered the castle, they were greeted by a strange sight.

Dr. Kureha was sitting on a chair, at the dining table, feet placed on the table, asleep, with an _empty _bottle of sake in her hand. More empty sake bottles surrounded her.

"Tsunade?"

The woman woke up startled. No one had called her that in hundreds of years.

"Hicha? Kona? Sarome? Itacie? Z? What are you all doing?" She asked in surprise.

"Dr. Kureha?"

Chopper came into her sight. As her eyes spotted him, she gave a big smile.

"Chopper!!" she hugged him nice and hard.

"Doctor?"

'Tsunade' sighed.

"You're probably wondering whats going on; well, my name is Senju Tsunade, the greatest medic in the world. I was one of the twenty-three shinobi that were able to escape that man's grasp. I have been hiding out here, waiting for the signal our leader give us, the signal that meant it was time to take down the World Government. I am also the one to turn all of you into full fledge Shinobi."

"Full Fledge?"

"Hai; Now let's get moving."

Hicha Smiled, "Next Stop: Amazon Lily."

* * *

Thanks to the special instruments of the Thousand Sunny, the Straw-Hats plus seven were able to get to Amazon Lily without much trouble.

"Luffy-sama!!" the women of the Kuja tribe, or should I say _the_ Kuja tribe, yelled in delight.

"Hi guys!!"

"Ah, Luffy-kun, it's great to see you." Elder Nyon smiled.

"Who dared to have the gall to place a kitten in my path!" an angered voice called out. A loud kick was heard as the self proclaimed most beautiful woman in the world, Boa Hancock, Hebihime-sama, Empress of Amazon Lily, the Isle of Women came forth a displeased look on her face only to be replaced with shock at the sight of Luffy.

At the sight of her Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook, and even Chopper had hearts in their eyes and hearts flowing out of them. The rest seemed unaffected. Luffy waved at her.

"Ah, Luffy-kun, how great it is to see you. I've been waiting to see you again." Hancock blushed and averted her eyes so she wouldn't meet his gaze. At seeing the gesture the Straw-hats, excluding Luffy, were shocked. How the hell was that baka able to get the affections of Boa Hancock of all people? Ace was just as shocked. How was his otouto able to score hot chicks when he can't get squat? Wasn't he hotter than Luffy? Yuuku and Tsunade however were keeping their neutral expressions. No surprise there.

"What brings you back to Amazon Lily, Luffy-kun?"

"Her." Luffy jabbed his thumb into the direction of Hicha.

Hicha stepped forward and bowed. "My deepest apologies on the sudden and unexpected visit, Hebihime-sama, but we are just here take my cousin with us, and then we will be on our way."

"Oh, okay." Hancock looked disappointed.

Hicha smiled all of a sudden, "But…if you want…you can come with us on our little adventure."

Hancock was shocked and it showed, "I-I w-would l-love too." she stuttered as she blushed. She then proceeded to faint. Hicha smirked, _'Just like Hinata.'_

"Well, Nami wake Hebihime-sama up; we got cousin of mine to find."

* * *

(The Jungles of Amazon Lily)

"Why would your cousin live amongst the jungles of Amazon Lily?" Hancock asked.

"Delia and her twin sister Salerena, who is currently being held captive, were the eccentric pranking types. I remember when their older sister Cleorah and her husband Togagine once hid in the secret emergency bunker under the village to hide from them when the twins were on a pranking spree. Good times, good times…" Hicha chuckled lightly as she was reminiscing the past. Those alive at the time felt smiles tugging on their lips.

"Delia, though still quite remorseful of what she dubbed "The Great Purge of the Shinobi World", will always love to play pranks even without her sister. A Jungle fits her type. But, expect her to put up this mask of cheerfulness. You just know her joy is fake, a trait that will show up when you get too good at hiding your emotions from others." Her smile faded, and if you looked close enough, you could spot a tear threatening to fall.

Before anyone could say a word however, they spotted a small cottage up ahead. Hicha signaled everyone to stand back. She strutted up to the cottage and turned the knob ever so slowly, before jumping up and dodging several arrows coming her way. The young Goddess (in God standards) grabbed an oncoming fist before sending a kick to the gut of the assailant. The antagonist coughed up blood before being hit with an uppercut sending him/her into a tree before a puff of smoke replaced the body. Hicha got into a ready stance before being punched in the face. The fist caught her surprised, leaving her open for attack. The attacker sent punch to her gut, only for Hicha to disappear in a puff of smoke as well.

Both backed away from each other when Hicha reappeared. Suddenly a grin appeared on the Silver-haired woman's face as both relaxed their bodies and gave each other a hug. The attacker removed a hood that hidden her face, revealing a girl who looked no older than twenty. Her skin was perfect shade of tan, accenting her beautiful brown eyes and her shiny, flowing black hair, which was contorted into a ponytail by a single black band. Her figure, like Hicha's, was to die for. She had sizable breasts and was wearing nothing more than a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Ladies and Gents, Children and animals of all ages, I'd like you to meet one half of The Pranking twins, Delia!!!"

You could hear crickets in the background.

* * *

(Thousand Sunny)

"So, where to next?" Delia asked, her eyes marveling at the sight of the billowing waves of the sea.

"Training Grounds," was all Hicha said.

* * *

"It's time." A pair of violet eyes blinked through.

"Order another meeting, and make it mandatory. It's time we reveal ourselves." Kneeling before the figure was the Gorosei.

"Hai…Hidan-sama."

* * *

In the depths of the deep dungeons, several people were chained to the wall. Amongst them, were the familiar heads of blond and navy blue hair.

"Naruto-kun…Koi…did you hear that?"

"Hai Hinata-hime; after all these years…they've finally revealed themselves."

* * *

In a lab, Dr. Vegapunk was conceding his work. As the last of his assistants left, he smiled. Then he formed a seal, dropping a **Henge**. A familiar face appeared, still pale, still holding that serpent like appearance.

"Kukuku, what are you planning, Timon-sama, Hidan-kun?"


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It has been three years since the Straw Hat pirate crew was created. Luffy is now Pirate King. Everyone else has also accomplished their dreams except for Robin. But now, after letting Luffy's childhood friend join them, her dream is going to come true.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nyame doesn't own Naruto or One piece.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1-**

_**OH FUCK THIS! STORY STARTS NOW!!!!!!**_

**Hidan: Guys! Get ready to enroll Nyame in Anger Management!!**

**Kakuzu & Kaisho:**_**WE ARE NOT SPENDING MONEY ON THAT!!!**_

**Normal Pov**

* * *

(Uncharted Island-East Blue)

When you are a shinobi, there is one factor that stood within battle; unpredictability. You could be the most powerful ninja existence and be taken down by an academy student all because you got your ass arrogant or the academy student had the resolve, the drive, to stop you. Yet unpredictability does not just lie in abilities. It could range from terrain, reinforcements to having a giant ass IQ, which could be found in a lazy ass Nara. This should be noted when choosing a training environment.

Your choice of a training environment should be something flexible, something that you can transcend into the most dangerous and uncommon to the norm. However, if you don't find something to fit your tastes, you could always construct your own training area for use.

Guess what Yuuku did.

"That is the biggest waterfall I have ever seen," Brooke muttered as he eyed the beautiful landscape.

"How can a forest and a desert cohesively stay in this small island?" Usopp was damn near stupefied beyond belief.

"We have our ways. Anyway, time passes slower here, yet the seals we put on you will age you normally. There is a huge mansion where you'll be staying at for the majority of your stay. It has an entire justu library, and a literature library, map room, a state of the art kitchen, and several guest bedrooms. We also have an entire vault of weaponry with a forgery even the grandest blacksmiths would envy and a laboratory with every chemical ever known." Hicha explained as she checked her nails.

"But before we let you wander your merry way…" Tsunade smiled, which slowly turned into a devilish grin, "give me thirty laps around the island!!!!"

"What!?"

"You heard me! Now start moving your asses!!"

* * *

(Grand Line-Red Line-The Holy Land of Mariejois)

"This is ridiculous," Mihawk couldn't sum it up any better.

The room was arranged accordingly in this order by seat, left to right; Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo, Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard), Gecko Moria, and Bartholomew Kuma. Jinbei and Boa Hancock once again failed to show up. Also in the room were the Gorosei, who were all quivering slightly, as if anticipating something.

"To be forced to show up once more at another fucking meeting; tch, I couldn't agree more, Hawk-Eyes." Doflamingo chuckled.

"Damn right," Grumbled Blackbeard.

"Kishishi…For once, we all agree on something," Moria spoke smoothly.

"Would all of you **shut up**!?!" two voices spoke, startling all.

A man appeared out of the wall. His face was half black and half white, and his head was wrapped around by a Venus-flytrap. The attire of his choosing composed of blue sandals and a black cloak dotted with red clouds. Needless to say, the currently present Shichibukai were scared shitless.

"Zetsu-sama…" The Gorosei were shaking in unrestricted fear.

"Ma, Ma, Zetsu, there is no need to scare them; after all, they are to be our new pupils, are they not?" Another voice was heard.

Another man came out of the shadows, his red eye glowing. He was wearing an orange spiral mask with only one eye-hole. He had spike black hair and was wearing the same cloak as Zetsu and black shinobi sandals. He chuckled as he stared at the petrified Shichibukai.

"Hello, my name is Madara, but you can call me Tobi," his smirk was not visible, yet everyone could see it.

* * *

(Underground Chambers)

Drip.

Step.

Drip.

Step.

Drip.

Step.

Thump.

"Kukuku, Jiraiya, are you having a pleasant day today?" a raspy voice spoke to the man in the cell.

"…You know Oro-teme; it would have been much more pleasant if you hadn't shown your ugly mug out here," Jiraiya snorted in disgust.

"I was feeling nostalgic. If only Tsunade-hime was here, then I would have the pleasure of you watching as I…enjoy her _beautiful_ body," Orochimaru cackled in glee.

"…Why are you here?" Jiraiya didn't even try to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Kukuku, wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

(Paladego-Grand Line)

"Dragon…what is it?" the woman asked her troubled subordinate and friend.

"It's just so hard to believe that you…actually prevented their deaths," the man murmured.

"I know…but their time had not come, and they had a destiny to fulfill, Ace and Edward. Despite it all, they cared, and their actions showed it. The moment I revived them, it was then Hicha recognized it as the signal for her mission," she replied.

"How do you know…that…?"

"Dragon, remember this; how much someone cares for another is not measured by how much they are willing to do, it is measured by how much they actually are willing to do. Of course, it could diverse with motives for actually committing the act, but you get the idea."

"…Do you honestly think it's time?"

"He's already manipulated the orders into the minds of those weak wills known as the Gorosei, and we both know that the Akatsuki will act on it in a heartbeat. As we speak, they're probably training the Shichibukai for battle. I know him; better than anyone else ever did, and he's willing to do whatever it takes to stop us. He knows that if Yuuku reunites, then it will be over for the Akatsuki. What he _doesn't_ know is, well, that he is the father of another…daughter," the woman chuckled.

Dragon sighed, "When were planning to tell him that you were pregnant with Cirumisia?"

"…The day this whole mess started; the day he used Pluton and Poseidon on the Shinobi World."

* * *

(Marineford)

"Bwahaha, well ain't this a surprise!!!" The fine (and annoying) laughter of one Monkey D. Garp echoed across the meeting room.

Said meeting room was filled with officers that had the rank of Vice-Admirals and Higher. Admiral Aokiji was so damn asleep you could see his dream bubble as Admiral Kizaru chuckled at Garp's antics. Admiral Akainu was growling rather loudly while Fleet-Admiral Sengoku only sighed. Everyone was heavily anticipating their new bosses, effectively announced by the Gorosei themselves. Apparently there was a hidden council in the World Government that called the shots and the Marine Higher-ups were requested to meet them.

"Quite Garp, quite," grumbled Akainu, his mind racing and reeling with newfound revelations.

"So where are our new bosses?" Aokiji lifted an eye lid and stared at his fellow marines.

"Right here."

All marines turned to the origin of the voice spotted a young man, no older 21. With a black loose ponytail, leaning against the wall with a piece of pocky sticking out of his mouth, he may seem like a laid back character, yet something put it off. The look in his eye showed no emotion, and his aura was malicious. It perturbed the demeanor of even the Fleet Admiral, Sengoku.

"I am the representative of the Hidden Council. My name is Uchiha Itachi," his monotonous voice only disturbed the marines more. He was straight to the point, and yet something about him scared everyone. These were people that have face pirates to the likes of the former Pirate King, the late Gol D. Roger. Yet this man, who looked like a teenager born after the death of such a figure, was able to scare even the likes of them…was like divine intervention. Right then and there, the marines learned a valuable lesson in age.

As young as he was, this man…was powerful beyond comprehension.

* * *

"Hidan, is everything set?"

The Silver-haired Jashinist kneeled to his leader, "Hai, Oji. Itachi is with the marines, and Tobi along with Zetsu are giving their…_condolences_ to their new students."

A pair of eyes, completely blue, blinked and stared at him with a satisfied glint.

* * *

(Yuuku Compound-East Blue)

"Uchiha Itachi? What's so special about this guy that we have to learn his history?" Nami asked as she stared at their new sensei. Hicha only sighed as she stared at the Mugiwara crew.

"Itachi was the man caused one of, if not the greatest catastrophe in Shinobi history. I have already told you guys the stories, so some terms won't need explanation, but this is vital," Hicha explained tersely.

"That would be…?"

"The Uchiha Clan Massacre; it was a genocide that has many themes that were…not suitable for innocent minds, thus I held myself from telling any of the children, including you Luffy and you Ace. Anyway, Uchiha Itachi was born into the Uchiha Clan as the first born child of the Clan-head and his wife, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. At his young age, Itachi showed great promise in the shinobi arts, and was hailed as a prodigy. Yet there was a problem. Itachi was also a pacifist, and avoided violence whenever he could."

"The reason why was simple. When Itachi was very young, he experienced the horrors of war due to the events of the Third Great Shinobi War, which emotionally traumatized him. His fierce loyalty to his village and his value of his comrades were greater than his to the clan. Only one life did he value over the village; his little brother Sasuke, who he loved dearly. Then the gears of fate started turning."

"The Uchiha Clan had been losing power within the village. During the Kyuubi attack, the rumor mill started running when the Sandaime Hokage caught wind of the possibility that the Uchiha Madara, an ancestor of the Uchiha Clan who found Konoha along with the Shodai Hokage, caused the disastrous event that cost Konoha the Yondaime Hokage and forced him, the Sandaime Hokage, out of retirement. His advisors, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, were heavily based in the beliefs of the Senju clan, a rival clan of the Uchiha during the period of time known as the Shinobi Clan Wars, had found out about the vital information and they, along with the warmongering fanatic and leader of a supposedly disbanded division known as 'Ne', Shimura Danzo, were to stir trouble and then that rumor mill poured water into the river. The political landscape was changing, and the Uchiha decided to perform an event that would've shaken the world had it occurred. The Uchiha Clan was planning a Coup d'état."

"By that time Itachi was and ANBU captain and was tasked by his clan to spy on the village. Yet Itachi knew that if the plan went through, it would instigate the Fourth Great Shinobi War, so instead of complying with his clan's orders, Itachi became a double agent and told the Sandaime Hokage everything they were planning along with the elders and Danzo. It also erected strange behavior from Itachi in the eyes of his clan, from refusing to attend Clan meetings to being a prime suspect in the suicide of his closest friend, Uchiha Shisui, who they believed was murdered. The clan was not entirely blind and had tasked Shisui with keeping an eye on him, only to supposedly wind up dead on the account of suicide. Itachi obviously had something to do with it. Coupled with the fact that his rebellious nature had started to show, his father Fugaku decided on turning his attention to his little brother Sasuke, who was shunned in place of the elder for not holding the same amount of "talent"."

"Although for the Sandaime's wishes to resolve the matter peacefully, the elders and Danzo saw it as a futile effort. In retrospect, they ordered Itachi to _eradicate_ the entire Uchiha Clan. Yet even with his power, even he could not cause genocide of an entire clan of ninjas. Yet it seemed fate supplied a…solution to the problem, in the form of Uchiha Madara. Madara had infiltrated the village, and still held resentment for his clan. So Itachi offered a deal. He gets to kill the majority of the Uchiha Clan in return for not attacking Konoha. It was slaughter to the highest degree, yet the mission Itachi was assigned to was a failure."

"…Why?" Ace asked quietly, not quite comprehending what he was hearing as was the rest of the crew.

"The mission was to massacre the _**entire**_ Uchiha Clan, including children. He only spared one life, and that life he valued over everything else. He spared the life of his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi was willing to go to the extremes for Sasuke, threatening Danzo to begging the Hokage to keep Sasuke safe. He even made himself out as a villain, murdering an innocent family in order to test his capabilities and to become infamous for slaughtering the Uchiha Clan. Then, years later, it was vehemently revealed to the world after his death at the hands of his brother that he already had one leg in his grave. One point in time over the years he contracted a fatal illness, and constantly jugged down medicine to keep him alive in hopes of dying by Sasuke's hand. This weakened him significantly, but not enough for Sasuke to kill him at that time. So, when Sasuke finally went after Itachi after eight long years, Itachi purposely held back, and died the way he wanted; at the hands of his brother."

Silence.

"Sad story, I know, but what does this have anything to do with our situation?" Zoro asked.

Hicha only sighed again, "I told that all dead ninjas that deserve a place in heaven go to Yugakure, right?"

"Hai."

"Well, during those eight years, Itachi joined an organization known as the Akatsuki, whose goal was to capture the Nine Bijuu and world domination. During those years, Itachi would keep tabs on the Akatsuki for Konoha while delaying the capture of his assigned Bijuu; the Kyuubi: The very same beast that was sealed within Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. This group has a very connection to Yuuku, which may shock you. Every member of the Akatsuki is the biological parent of one member of Yuuku.

Silence.

"Also, they are the hidden council, meaning Itachi is our apparent enemy. Every member of Yuuku is on par with their respective parent so need to worry. Now tell me, every member of Yuuku you know is present, except for one. Who is it that is missing?"

They could spot Hicha, Kona, Sarome, Z…

Silence.

"That's right; Uchiha Itachi is the father of Uchiha Itacie."

* * *

(Itacie)

_Dead bodies strewn across the compound, hazed with the smell of blood. His eyes lay on the man who caused it all, and forced him into a state distress._

"_Why, Otou-san, why?" he spoke weakly._

"_To measure my capacity," his Sharingan morphed. Unconsciousness overcame him._

_The world came to a halt._

Silence.

"…Bastard. If I ever see you again, I won't hesitate this time. You'll die, I'll make sure of it," Itacie blew out puff of smoke as he let go of the cigarette and crushed it beneath his foot.

* * *

**Yes, Itacie knows the real reason for his father's doings, but, let's just say that Itacie is not…exactly of this world. There, a teensy weensy spoiler. Anyway, I've returned!! And I brought new chapter. By the way, look at my profile and see the status of your favorite story from me!! Seriously look. By the way, I know more pairings for the story!!!**

**R&R, seriously.**

**Pairings:**

**Luffy X Boa Hancock**

**Ace X Nami**

**Zoro X Tashigi**

**Franky X Robin**

**Smoker X Hina (That's right. I don't see enough of this pairing, so I'm a doin' it)**

**Yuuku:**

**The pairings are the same as always for those who have read my other stories. Those you that haven't and aren't planning to, well your just gonna have to wait.**


End file.
